otakufandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Список удаления
__FORCETOC__ Статьи которые будут полностью сохранены # Ao no Ekusoshisuto # Code Geass # Final Fantasy VII # Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children # Guilty Crown # High School DxD # K # Steins;Gate # Аниме:Code Geass/Персонажи # Аниме:K Project # Аниме:Унесённые призраками # Аниме:Ходячий замок # Манга:Ubel Blatt # Sword Art Online # Ранобэ:Sword Art Online # Ранобэ:Sword Art Online: Progressive # Sword Art Online: Infinity Moment # Аниме:Sword Art Online # Darker than Black # Freezing # Umineko no Naku Koro ni # Hyouka # Манга:Shingeki no Kyojin # One Piece # Bleach # Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone # Steins;Gate: Fuka Ryōiki no Déjà vu # Аниме:Индекс Волшебства ТВ-1 # Аниме:Индекс Волшебства ТВ-2 # Ранобэ:Индекс Волшебства # Dragon Ball Статьи в которых будет сохранен только инфобокс # .hack # .hack//Legend of the Twilight # +Anima # ×××Horikku # Abenobashi Mahou Shoutengai # Accel World # Angel Beats! # B-gata H-kei # Bakuman # Bible Black # Black Cat # Bleach # C # C³ # Captain Future # Captain Tsubasa # Cardcaptor Sakura # Cat’s Eye # Ceres, Celestial Legend # Chaos;Head # Chi’s Sweet Home # Chibi Maruko-chan # Chicchana Yukitsukai Sugar # Chihayafuru # Chikyuu Shoujo Arjuna # Chu-Bra!! # Chuunibyou demo Koi ga Shitai! # Coppelion # Darker than Black # Darkside Blues # DearS # Death Note # Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z # Dennou Coil # Denpa teki na Kanojo # Detective Conan # Detroit Metal City # Devil Lady # Devilman # Di Gi Charat # Digimon # Dragon Crisis! # E’s # Earthian # Eat-Man # Ef: A Fairy Tale of the Two # Eikoku Koi Monogatari Emma # El Cazador # El Hazard — The Magnificent World # Erementar Gerad # Ergo Proxy # Esukafurōne # Excel Saga # Fairy Tail # Final Fantasy # Freezing # Girls und Panzer # Golden Time # Haha wo Tazunete Sanzen Ri # Hentai Ouji to Warawanai Neko. # Highschool of the Dead # Higurashi no Naku Koro ni # Hunter × Hunter # Hyouka # JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure # Jormungand # Kakumeiki Valvrave # Kill la Kill # Lady!! # Last Exile # Le Portrait de Petit Cossette # Love Hina # Loveless # Lupin III # Maburaho # Macross 7 # Madlax # Magi The Labyrinth of Magic # Magic Knight Rayearth # Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha # Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A’s # Magical Nyan Nyan Taruto # Mahha GōGōGō # Maho no Tenshi Creamy Mami # Mahoraba # Mahoromatic # Mahou no Stage Fancy Lala # Mahou Tsukai ni Taisetsu na Koto # Mai-HiME # Mai-Otome # Majokko Tickle # Major # Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist # Maken-ki! # Maria†Holic # Marmalade Boy # Mashiroiro Symphony # Master Keaton # Mayo Chiki! # Megami Kouhosei # Nagi no Asukara # Natsume Yuujinchou # Neo Heroic Fantasia Arion # NHK ni Youkoso! # One Piece # OreShura # Planetes # Pretty Cure # Q-Taro # Queen Millennia # Read or Die # Rental Magica # Rosario + Vampire # Rune Soldier # School Days # Seto no Hanayome # Slayers # Strike the Blood # Tenshi na Konamaiki # Umineko no Naku Koro ni # Weiß Kreuz # Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Come wa Machigatteiru. # Zettai Shonen # Аниме:Chaos;Head # Аниме:Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo # Аниме:Uchū Senkan Yamato # Аниме:Zambot 3 # Аниме:Zegapain # Манга:Rurouni Kenshin # Манга:S · A: Special A # Манга:Saint Seiya # Манга:Saishuu Heiki Kanojo # Манга:Seto no Hanayome # Манга:Shingeki no Kyojin # Манга:Yuu Yuu Hakusho Статьи которые будут полностью заменены версией с википедии # 009-1 # 07-Ghost # 1+2=Paradise # 11eyes # 3×3 Eyes # 8 Man # Accel World: Ginyoku no Kakusei # Adventure Kid # Adventures of the Little Mermaid # Ai Mai Mi! Sutoroberī Eggu # Ai no Wakakusa Monogatari # Ai Shite Knight # Ai Shoujo Pollyanna Monogatari # Ai Tenshi Densetsu Wedingu Pīchi # Air # Air Gear # Air master # Akai Kodan Zillion # Aki Sora # Akikan! # Akira # All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku # Amnesia # Android Kikaider # Angel’s Egg # Angelique # Another # Anpanman # Apocalypse Zero # Arcana Famiglia # Armitage III # Astro Boy # Avenger # Ayakashi: Samurai Horror Tales # Ayu Mayu Gekijou # Baccano! # Bakumatsu Kikansetsu Irohanihoheto # Bamboo Blade # Banner of the Stars # Basara # Basquash! # Bastard!! # Battle Angel # Battle Programmer Shirase # Beelzebub # Ben-To # Big Order # Birdy the Mighty # Black Jack # Black Magic M-66 # Black Rock Shooter # Blood-C # Blood Lad # Blood: The Last Vampire # Blue Gender # Blue Sonnet # Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo # Bokurano # Boogiepop Phantom # Bottle Fairy # Bousou Kagaku Series Wandaba Style # Break Blade # Brothers Conflict # Bubblegum Crisis # Burn Up Excess # Burn Up Scramble # Burn Up W # Burn Up! # Buso Renkin # Buttobi!! CPU # Chōjin Densetsu Urotsukidoji # City Hunter # CLAMP School Detectives # Claymore # Clover (CLAMP) # Clover (Торико Тия) # Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion: Lost Colors # Codename: Sailor V # Comic Party # Cosplay Complex # Crayon Shin-chan # Crest of the Stars # Cromartie High School # Crying Freeman # Cutey Honey # Cyber City Oedo 808 # D.C.: Da Capo # D.Gray-man # D.N.Angel # D: Жажда крови # D: Охотник на вампиров # Daa! Daa! Daa! # Dai Mahou Touge # Damekko Doubutsu # Dance in the Vampire Bund # Danganronpa # Darosu # Devil Hunter Yohko # Devil May Cry # Digimon Adventure # Digimon Xros Wars # Dirty Pair # DNA² # Dominion: Tank Police # Doraemon # Doujin Work # Dragon Drive # Dragon Half # Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure # Duel Masters # Durarara!! # Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance # F3 # Fafner # Fantastic Children # Fate/stay night # Fate/Zero # Figure 17 # Final Approach # Final Fantasy II Muma no Meikyū # Final Fantasy VII On the Way to a Smile: Case of Denzel # Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within # Fire Tripper # Fist of the North Star # Flanders no Inu # FLCL # Flying Phantom Ship # Free! # Fruits Basket # Full Metal Panic! # Full Moon wo Sagashite # Furusato Japan # Fushigi Yugi # Futakoi # Gad Guard # Gakuen Alice # Gakuen Mokushiroku: High School of the Dead # Galaxy Angel # Gallery Fake # Gantz # Gasaraki # Gate Keepers # Gedo Senki # GeGeGe no Kitarou # Genesis Climber Mospeada # Genshiken Nidaime # Gensomaden Saiyuki # Gestalt # Gin-iro no Kami no Agito # Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu # Gosick # Gungrave # H2O: Footprints in the Sand # Hagure Yuusha no Estetica # Haibane Renmei # Haiyore! Nyaruko-san # Hajimete no Aku # Hanbun no Tsuki ga Noboru Sora # Hand Maid May # Happy Lesson # Happy World! # Harbor Light Monogatari: Fashion Lala yori # Haré+Guu # Haru wo Daiteita # Hayate no gotoku! # He Is My Master # Heavy Metal L-Gaim # Heidi, Girl of the Alps # Hen Koi - The After School Diary # High School DxD New # Hikaru no Go # Himitsu no Akko-chan # Hoissuru! # Honey and Clover # Honoo no Tenkousei # Hoshi no Kaabii # Hoshi no Koe # Hoshi wo Ou Kodomo # Hoshizora e Kakaru Hashi # Hotaru no Haka # Hotarubi no Mori e # Hyper Police # Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou # Ichigo 100% # Idolmaster: Xenoglossia # Iketeru Futari # Ikki Tousen # Ikkitousen: Dragon Destiny # Initial D # Interstella 5555: The 5tory of the 5ecret 5tar 5ystem # Inu to Hasami wa Tsukaiyou # InuYasha # Iriya no Sora, UFO no Natsu # IS(Infinite Stratos) # Isekai no Seikishi Monogatari # Itsuka Tenma no Kuro Usagi # Ixion Saga DT # Jigoku Sensei Nube # Jikuu Tantei Genshi-kun # Jin-Roh # Junjou Romantica # Juuni Kokki # Jyu Oh Sei # K-On! # Kaba Totto # Kagaku Ninjatai Gatchaman # Kage Kara Mamoru! # Kai Doh Maru # Kaibutsu Ōjo # Kaichou wa Maid-sama! # Kaikan Phrase # Kakurenbo # Kaleido Star # Kamichu! # Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne # Kamisama Hajimemashita # Kamisama no Inai Nichiyoubi # Kannagi # Kannazuki no Miko # Kanojo to Kanojo no Neko # Kanon # Kara no Kyoukai # Karas # Kare Kano # Karin # Kashimashi: Girl Meets Girl # Kaze no Stigma # Kaze wo Mita Shonen # Kazemakase Tsukikage Ran # Kekkaishi # Kiddy Grade # Kidou Senkan Nadesico # Kikou Kantai Dairugger XV # Kimagure Orange Road # Kimi ga Nozomu Eien # Kimi ni Todoke # Kino no Tabi # Kiss×sis # Kizuna # Koala Boi Kokki # Kobato # Kodocha # Kodomo no Jikan # Kogepan # Kokoro Toshokan # Koneko Pancake # Kono Naka ni Hitori, Imouto ga Iru! # Kore wa Zombie Desu ka? # Kotetsu Tenshi Kurumi # Kumo no Mukou Yakusoku no Basho # Kumo to Tulip # Kurogane Communication # Kuroko no Basuke # Kuroshitsuji # Kurozuka # Kyattō Ninden Teyandee # Kyo Kara Maoh! # Kyo no Gononi # La Blue Girl # Last Order: Final Fantasy VII # Legend of Himiko # Level C # Level E # Lost Universe # Lucky Star # Macross Frontier # Macross Plus # Maetel Legend # Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Strikers # Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica # Maison Ikkoku # Majo no Takkyubin # Majokko Megu-chan # Makai Senki Disgaea # Mama wa Shogaku Yonensei # Marvel Anime # Meiken Lassie # Mimi wo Sumaseba # Mirai Shōnen Konan # Mondaiji-tachi ga Isekai Kara Kuru Sō Desu yo? # Mononoke # Mousou Dairinin # Mugen no Ryvius # Mushrambo # Negima!: Magister Negi Magi # Neon Genesis Evangelion: Girlfriend of Steel # Neon Genesis Evangelion: The End of Evangelion # On Your Mark # Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai # Oritsu Uchuugun - Honneamise no Tsubasa # Parade Parade # Patlabor 2 # Popotan # Princess Rouge # Puni Puni☆Poemii # RahXephon # Rascal the Raccoon # Rave Master # Recca no Honoo # Record of Lodoss War # RG Veda # Rizelmine # Robotics;Notes # Rozen Maiden # Ruin Explorers # Samurai 7 # Sasami-san@Ganbaranai # Shaman King # Shamanic Princess # Shin Angyo Onshi # Shoujo Kakumei Utena # Shuffle! # Sol Bianca: The Legacy # Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie # Sunabōzu # Sword of the Stranger # Tactics # Tantei Gakuen Q # Tekken: The Motion Picture # Tenchi Muyo! # Tenjho Tenge # Texhnolyze # The Adventures of Tweeny Witches # The Irresponsible Captain Tylor # The Qwaser of Stigmata # This Ugly and Beautiful World # Those Who Hunt Elves # To Love-Ru # Tokimeki Memorial Only Love # Tokyo Babylon # Tokyo Majin # Tokyo Mew Mew # Toshokan Sensou # Touch # Tousho Daimos # Towa no Quon # Trigun # Trinity Blood # Trouble Chocolate # True Tears # Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle # Tsukuyomi: Moon Phase # Twilight of the Dark Master # Twin Spica # Uchouten Kazoku # Umi ga Kikoeru # Utsuro no Hako to Zero no Maria # Venus 5 # Yami to Boushi to Hon no Tabibito # Аниматрица # Аниме:.hack//GIFT # Аниме:.hack//Liminality # Аниме:.hack//Roots # Аниме:.hack//SIGN # Аниме:Accel World # Аниме:Bakuman # Аниме:Chuunibyou Demo Koi ga Shitai! # Аниме:Hataraku Maou-sama! # Аниме:High School DxD # Аниме:Hunter × Hunter # Аниме:Inu to Hasami wa Tsukaiyou # Аниме:Kami nomi zo Shiru Sekai: 4-nin to Idol # Аниме:Kami nomi zo Shiru Sekai: Megami Hen # Аниме:Kami nomi zo Shiru Sekai: Tenri Hen # Аниме:Kore wa Zombie Desu ka? # Аниме:Neon Genesis Evangelion # Аниме:Oban Star-Racers # Аниме:Okusama wa Mahou Shoujo # Аниме:Omohide Poro Poro # Аниме:Onegai My Melody # Аниме:Onegai Teacher # Аниме:Onegai Twins # Аниме:Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai # Аниме:OreShura # Аниме:Otaku no Video # Аниме:Otogi Story Tenshi no Shippo # Аниме:Outlaw Star # Аниме:Panda! Go, Panda! # Аниме:Pani Poni Dash! # Аниме:Panti & Sutokkingu with Gātāberuto # Аниме:Paprika # Аниме:Perfect Blue # Аниме:Pokеmon # Аниме:Pom Poko # Аниме:Porco Ross # Аниме:Princess Arete # Аниме:Princess Sarah # Аниме:Princess Tutu # Аниме:Psycho-Pass # Аниме:Robotics;Notes # Аниме:Samurai Champloo # Аниме:Scrapped Princess # Аниме:Sei Jūshi Bisumarukku # Аниме:Sengoku Majin GōShōgun # Аниме:Seraphim Call # Аниме:Serial Experiments Lain # Аниме:Shigofumi # Аниме:Shin Hakkenden # Аниме:Shining Tears X Wind # Аниме:Shinsekai Yori # Аниме:Simoun # Аниме:So Ra No Wo To # Аниме:Solty Rei # Аниме:Sonic X # Аниме:SoulTaker # Аниме:Sousei no Aquarion # Аниме:Speed Grapher # Аниме:Starship Operators # Аниме:Steel Jeeg # Аниме:Steins;Gate # Аниме:Suchîmubôi # Аниме:Super Grand Prix # Аниме:Tamako Market # Аниме:Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann # Аниме:Tenkū no esukafurōne # Аниме:Tenkuu no Shiro Laputa # Аниме:Tenshi ni Narumon! # Аниме:The Adventures of Pepero # Аниме:The Big O # Аниме:The Hakkenden # Аниме:The Super Dimension Fortress Macross # Аниме:Transformers: Armada # Аниме:Uchū no suteruvia # Аниме:Uchuu Kyoudai # Аниме:UFO Robo Grendizer # Аниме:UG Ultimate Girl # Аниме:Un-Go # Аниме:Uta Kata # Аниме:Vandoreddo # Аниме:Voltron # Аниме:W Wish # Аниме:Wakakusa Monogatari yori Wakakusa no Yon Shimai # Аниме:WataMote # Аниме:Windaria # Аниме:Witch Hunter Robin # Аниме:Yumeria # Аниме:Zetman # Аниме:Zipang # Аниме:Абэнобаси: волшебный торговый квартал # Аниме:Адская Девочка # Аниме:Академия оккультизма # Аниме:Бек # Аниме:Бронированные воины Вотомы # Аниме:Весна Юности Рока Ли # Аниме:Волчьи дети Амэ и Юки # Аниме:Время Евы # Аниме:Гран-при # Аниме:Девочка, покорившая время # Аниме:Детективы Агаты Кристи: Пуаро и Марпл # Аниме:Доходный дом Иккоку # Аниме:Жаркое лето # Аниме:Иная ТВ-1 # Аниме:Кайба # Аниме:Ковбой Бибоп # Аниме:Легенда о героях Галактики # Аниме:Легенда о насекомом: Пчелка Хатч # Аниме:Мой сосед Тоторо # Аниме:Невиданный цветок # Аниме:Некий Научный Рейлган ТВ-1 # Аниме:Некий Научный Рейлган ТВ-2 # Аниме:Одному лишь Богу ведомый мир ONA # Аниме:Одному лишь Богу ведомый мир OVA-3 # Аниме:Одному лишь Богу ведомый мир ТВ-1 # Аниме:Одному лишь Богу ведомый мир ТВ-2 # Аниме:Опасная операция # Аниме:Парящий на ветру # Аниме:Передовая полиция ТВ # Аниме:Пираты «Чёрной лагуны» # Аниме:Последняя субмарина # Аниме:Приключения Гамбы # Аниме:Приключения Питера Пэна # Аниме:Пять сантиметров в секунду # Аниме:Сад слов # Аниме:Слэм-данк # Аниме:Сначала 2 ТВ-1 # Аниме:Сначала 2 ТВ-2 # Аниме:Сначала ТВ-1 # Аниме:Сначала ТВ-2 # Аниме:Сумеречная Дева и Амнезия # Аниме:Шумиха! ТВ-1 # Ария - Алая Пуля # Бледный кокон # Ветер по имени Амнезия # Возвращение кота # Волчица и пряности # Герой при заклятом враге # Идиоты, Тесты и Призванные Существа # История кошки # Кланнад # Клуб "Good Job" # Кэнди-Кэнди # Манга:Bakuman # Манга:Blood Lad # Манга:K: Memory of Red # Манга:K: Stray Dog Story # Манга:Naruto # Манга:Neon Genesis Evangelion # Манга:No Desi Keniti # Манга:Okusama wa Joshikousei # Манга:Omamori Himari # Манга:Oniisama e… # Манга:Ookiku Furikabutte # Манга:Oruchuban Ebichu # Манга:Otome Youkai Zakuro # Манга:Ou Dorobou Jing # Манга:Ouran Koukou Host Club # Манга:Pandora Hearts # Манга:Paradise Kiss # Манга:Patlabor # Манга:Peach Girl # Манга:Pet Shop of Horrors # Манга:Pita Ten # Манга:Princess Princess # Манга:Reborn! # Манга:Samurai Deeper Kyo # Манга:School Rumble # Манга:Sekirei # Манга:Shugo Chara! # Манга:Sister Princess # Манга:Sket Dance # Манга:Sora no Otoshimono # Манга:Soul Eater # Манга:Space Pirate Captain Harlock # Манга:Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna # Манга:Steam Detectives # Манга:Strawberry Marshmallow # Манга:Sugar dark # Манга:Sumomomo Momomo # Манга:Suzuka # Манга:Tegami Bachi # Манга:Tennis no Oujisama # Манга:Tensi Kinryoku # Манга:The Law of Ueki # Манга:The World of Narue # Манга:Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun # Манга:UFO Princess Valkyrie # Манга:Umi no Misaki # Манга:Upotte!! # Манга:Urusei Yatsura # Манга:Utawarerumono # Манга:Video Girl Ai # Манга:WataMote # Манга:Wild Striker # Манга:Wolf’s Rain # Манга:X # Манга:Yakitate!! Japan # Манга:Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge # Манга:Yami no Matsuei # Манга:Yawara! # Манга:Yokohama Kaidashi Kikou # Манга:Yu-Gi-Oh! # Манга:Zetman # Манга:Zetsuai 1989 # Манга:Zombie Loan # Манга:Адзуманга # Манга:Ай Май Ми # Манга:Арена Ангелов # Манга:Ария # Манга:Афросамурай # Манга:Бей эйс # Манга:Берсерк # Манга:Брошенный Кролик # Манга:В лесу мерцания светлячков # Манга:Василиск: Манускрипт ниндзя Кога # Манга:Восхитительные дети # Манга:Гинтама # Манга:Детектив оборотень Инаба # Манга:Дневник Будущего # Манга:Доходный дом Иккоку # Манга:Дух Солнца # Манга:Завтрашний Джо # Манга:Зона 88 # Манга:Игрушка Лоттэ # Манга:Инопланетяне в школе № 9 # Манга:Киборг 009 # Манга:Котоура-сан # Манга:Красная шапочка Тятя # Манга:Крестовый поход Хроно # Манга:Крутой учитель Онидзука # Манга:Мастер Муси # Манга:Монстр # Манга:Морская Невеста # Манга:Моя малышка # Манга:Нана # Манга:Наруто: Ураганные хроники # Манга:Не приставай ко мне!! # Манга:Не сдавайся! # Манга:Нейро Ногами - детектив из Ада # Манга:Нище бог же? # Манга:Нодамэ Кантабиле # Манга:Один на вылет # Манга:Падшая с небес: Ангел прихоти # Манга:Первый шаг # Манга:Перекрёстная игра # Манга:Под мостом над Аракавой # Манга:Принцесса Сахарок # Манга:Рыцарь-Вампир # Манга:Слэм-данк # Манга:Стальной алхимик # Манга:Стеклянная маска # Манга:Страна Чудес Смертников # Манга:Странники # Манга:Сумеречная Дева и Амнезия # Манга:Темнее, чем индиго # Манга:Тетрадь дружбы Нацумэ # Манга:Трогательный комплекс # Манга:Убойный ангел Докуро-чан # Манга:Хеллсинг # Манга:Хеталия и страны Оси # Манга:Чобиты # Нанако # Первый отряд # Подручный Луизы-Нулизы # Последняя фантазия: Всемогущий # Последняя фантазия: Легенда кристаллов # Приключения Джинга # Ранма ½ # Ранобэ:Hataraku Maou-sama! # Ранобэ:Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou # Ранобэ:Kono Naka ni Hitori, Imouto ga Iru! # Ранобэ:Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo # Ранобэ:Samurai Girl: Real Bout High School # Ранобэ:Shakugan no Shana # Ранобэ:Shiki # Ранобэ:Strawberry Panic! # Ранобэ:Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu # Ранобэ:Боец # Ранобэ:Братство чёрной крови # Ранобэ:Давайте сыграем! # Ранобэ:Клин любви # Ранобэ:Момо, маленькая богиня смерти # Ранобэ:Плач Асуры # Ранобэ:Слушайтесь папу! # Ранобэ:Торадора! # Сначала OVA-1 # Сначала OVA-2 # Шестая зона # Эф - история мелодий Не-тайтловые статьи которые будут полностью заменены версией с википедии # Afternoon # AMV # Be Love # Bessatsu Hana to Yume # Bessatsu Margaret # Bessatsu Shōnen Magazine # Bessatsu Shonen Sunday # Betsucomi # Big Comic # Big Comic Original # Big Comic Superior # Business Jump # Champion Red # Cocohana # Comic Beam # Comic Rex # Comic Yuri Hime # Comp Ace # CoroCoro Comic # Dengeki Comic Gao! # Dengeki Daioh # Dengeki Maoh # Evening # Feel Young # Hana to Yume # Manga Time # Nakayoshi # ONA # OVA # Ribon # Sunday GX # Ultra Jump # Weekly Young Jump # Young Animal # Young Magazine # Ахогэ # Бисёдзё # Бисёнэн # Дзёсэй # Додзинси # Ёнкома # Каваий # Кодомо # Косплей # Лоликон # Мангака # Махо-сёдзё # Моэ # Отаку # Оэкаки # Сёдзё # Сёнэн # Сётакон # Сканлейт # Спокон # Сэйнэн # Сэнтай # Танкобон # Тиби # Фансервис # Фанфик # Фэнсаб # Хентай # Эрогуро # Этти # Юри # Яой